


Potatoes

by shameless_shipper29



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom!Frodo, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fellowship of the Ring, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hobbit Sex, Hobbits, Kinky, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameless_shipper29/pseuds/shameless_shipper29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Sam discover their mutual attraction towards each other and things get heated very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potatoes

Gandalf had stormed out of the hobbit hole in a hurry, leaving Sam and Frodo alone in the dimly lit room. 

Frodo spoke first, "I'm sorry Sam... I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess."

"I'm the one who is sorry Mr. Frodo, I shouldn't have been eavesdropping on your talk with Gandalf. I just heard a great deal about something dangerous and was worried for your safety, is all," Sam replied, glancing away shyly.

Frodo put his hand on Sam's shoulder gently, he felt his heart race at the thought of Sam caring about him more than a friend. "Oh, Sam," was all he could muster out. 

Sam looked up into Frodo's eyes and melted a little, he thought Frodo to be one of the most beautiful hobbits he had ever laid eyes upon. And one so respected and so wise, he thought.

Frodo being caught up in the moment spoke slowly and cautiously, "you know Sam, we might be gone a long while..." he daringly moved his hand down Sam's arm to rest in his hand, "it might get lonely." His voice low, glancing back up at Sam through his long lashes. 

Sam had been Frodo's gardener for many years; following every order without question, fulfilling Frodo's every need to satisfaction. And over the years as Frodo watched the loveable, sturdy hobbit sweat on hands and knees glistening on the hot summer days through his window, he couldn't deny he found Sam attractive. Sometimes he couldn't take his eyes off him. 

Sam swallowed hard, "do-uh... I'm sorry Mr. Frodo, I'm not quite sure what you mean." Sam responded safely, trying not to get his hopes up. 

Maybe it was the sudden urgency of a risky quest or the act of leaving the safe boundaries of the shire but Frodo even surprised himself as he lightly pushed Sam's broad shoulders into the nearest wall. They stared at each other with heated passion before softly touching their lips together. Slow at first, like dipping your toe into a pool to check the temperature, until they both built up some momentum and were trying to taste the other like they hadn't been fed in weeks; throwing their hands in each other's curly hair. 

Sam muffled out between kisses, "next time- push me harder. I'm not gonna break Mr. Frodo." 

As if his words just caught up to him, Sam flushed red with embarrassment and was about to apologize but  
something awoke in Frodo, a passionate fire kindled in his blue eyes as he pushed his hips roughly into Sam, grinding him into the wood. 

Frodo broke their rough kiss and pulling back he said, "Sam, you're so beautiful. I want you all to myself."

Sam panted, "then take me."

Frodo smiled at that and just as he was reaching for Sam's belt they heard the door open and shut quickly. They both straightened up, trying to catch their breath and act normal as Gandalf came storming in just as he had left. He started rambling about ponies and borders and the road they must take and when he finally looked up at them he stopped short. At first a strange look came over his face, almost a twinkle in his eyes and then with a smile he mumbled something inaudible and flashed another smile before jolting back out the door. Sam and Frodo were left standing there awkwardly blushing. 

Frodo shook his head, "well, what a strange situation we find ourselves in my Sam. I didn't think it was possible to surprise a wizard but so we have."

Sam grabbed both of Frodo's hands in his sincerely, "Frodo Baggins, my dear, I'm really fond of you- and what I mean to say is that," he looked down for a moment, "I fancy you. And not just as a friend but..." he drew his hand to Frodo's cheek, caressing him softly. The eagerness of Gandalf had sparked some courage in Sam's heart. "Beggin' your pardon but even if Gandalf hadn't sent me with you along this journey I wouldn't never have let you go alone. I want to look out for you, to take care of you... to-"

"I love you too Sam," Frodo spilled, letting himself fill with butterflies and excitement, "and I've wanted you for a long time," he whispered before leaning in for a kiss and grabbing a fist full of Sam's hair. He tugged on it lightly, receiving a moan from the hobbit. 

Frodo broke away, suddenly looking deep in thought, his eyebrows scrunching together.  
"Sam, my love, I think it best if we kept this a secret between just us lads. At least for now. We can have a word we use when we want to... be together. Potatoes." he exclaimed, "that's right we will say potatoes and get in character." The last sentence Frodo murmured like he was talking to himself.

"Characters?" Sam asked, his eyebrows raising.

The corner of Frodo's mouth curved upwards, "I can be the dominating, ruffian and you can be the submissive servant who would do anything to please his master."

Sam cracked a smile at that, "I quite like that idea Mr. Frodo," he looked out the window, "I've imagined that fantasy a few times myself, I have."

Sam gazed out at the stars, almost like he was reliving one of his old fantasies of him and Frodo. And Frodo licked his lips in anticipation and felt himself start to harden at the thought of Sam getting off fucking him. Unfortunately, before Frodo could satisfy either of their desires they heard a polite knock at the door. It turned out to be Gandalf again, who had set things in order for them to leave at dawn. Sam ended up leaving to pack his things and say goodbye to his Gaffer but he wanted nothing more than to stay at Frodo's side. He felt like he had been offered his favourite dessert and more but his duties, a wizard and a ring was blocking him from getting a taste. At the moment anyways. He knew he would get to taste Frodo again soon but he felt like his body ached for him and every minute away from him felt treacherous.

***

So there they were, early the next day, walking side by side; the hobbits making their way towards Bree on foot. Gandalf had thought it would be safer with two more of their friends and invited Master Meriadoc and Master Peregrin to join them on their voyage. The sun was burning a bright orange as it arose in the East while Merry and Pippin skipped along laughing merrily, hand in hand, stealing the occasional kiss from each other. Meanwhile Frodo and Sam kept sneaking sheepish glances, keeping a respectful distance. Keeping their intimacy a secret turned out to only fuel their lust for one another. Frodo's hand grazed Sam's now as they walked and Sam startled with a small jump. Frodo couldn't help but smirk, he had Sam all to himself and he could do whatever he wanted to the lad. It was definitely easing the stress of this whole ring business. 

Merry suddenly ran to catch up with Frodo and Sam and started rambling about a silly argument he and Pippin were having over what tastes better... apple pie or peach cobbler.

Pippin followed close behind, slightly out of breath from the sprint, "don't listen to a word he says, he's gone mad apparently, thinking that somehow peach cobbler could possibly compare to a warm, freshly baked apple pie." 

"You're the one who has gone mad, Pippin!" Merry retorts with a look of joyful bewilderment, "everyone in the shire would prefer delicious peach cobbler over a simple pie any day. Right lads?" He turned to Frodo and Sam expectantly. 

Sam pipes up, "well, I'm sorry Merry, I have to agree with Master Pippin on this one, I could never say no to a freshly baked apple pie." 

Pippin almost squeals in victory, "you see Merry, Samwise here, gets me."  
Then he gets an idea and wraps one of his arms around Sam's waist, "maybe I should be with my lad, Sam, here." And then he plants a kiss on his lips. And not just a peck either but an opened mouth kiss, visibly with tongue. After a few seconds, Pippin pulls away and Sam's left with bright red cheeks. Merry just laughs at Sam's astonished face and lightly pushes Pippin. 

"Pippin how much of that longbottom leaf have you been smoking?" he took hold of Pippin by the waist and pulled him close, "can't have you scaring off the companionship now can we? These are serious matters," he winked. Obviously not too sure himself how serious this 'adventure' would become. 

Pippin just laughed in response and ruffled Sam's wiry hair, "sorry mate, y'know I love you. But my heart belongs to Merry, here." 

He then turned and they kissed, for so long a while that Sam eventually rolled his eyes and left them be. He suddenly realized how quiet Frodo was being and when he turned around Frodo was already moving forward down the path again. Sam scratched his head, feeling a little uneasy. 

Sam noticed Frodo was more distant the rest of the morning. And whenever they did make eye contact, Frodo stared at him coldly, almost with anger, that made Sam's stomach turn. If Sam didn't know better, he would have said Frodo was glaring and plotting. Sam felt a nervous but exciting feeling in his gut. 

At noon they decided to stop for lunch and picked out a nice spot in the woods to start a fire and cook some food from their packs. After all was eaten, Pippin and Merry had dozed off under a large oak tree and Frodo turned to Sam and mouthed the word 'potatoes' as to not wake their sleeping friends. Sam smiled in acknowledgement, lightly nodding, as if the slightest noise would destroy their plans and Sam would have to wait even longer. 

They strolled under the autumn trees towards the river, crunching leaves under their light footsteps as a soft hum escaped Sam's lips. The sun danced through the leaves and Sam noticed how it caught Frodo's blue eyes and made them appear like sunlight shimmering on the surface of the Bywater pool. He couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation of running his hands through his masters dark brown locks and mashing their wet tongues together. 

Before he knows what he's doing, Sam has reached for Frodo's arm and is leaning in when he gets a swift slap on his hand and becomes so stunned he doesn't realize Frodo has spun him around and shoved him up against a tree. 

Frodo's mouth is almost touching Sam's as he says in a ragged voice, "Did I give you permission to touch me, Sam?" Breathing hot into his gardener's mouth and cocking an eyebrow. 

"No, Frodo." Sam breathes, a little stunned.

Frodo pushes into him so he's being crushed against the rough bark of the tree, "do I need to punish you, Samwise Gamgee?"

Sam is feeling all the blood rush to his cock as he's trying to figure out what it is he's done wrong. He swallows and chokes out, "Sorry, Frodo Sir. No, Mr. Frodo, Sir. Forgive me."

Frodo lightens his grip on his hobbit with a smirk, "good, Sam. You know, I was going to take it easy on you today... ease you into this agreement of ours but it seems you've given me no choice. What with flaunting yourself in front of our friends and even daring to kiss someone else. Am I not enough for you Sam? Is my love not enough? I bet you can still feel Pippin's tongue down your throat can't you?" he shook his head in disgust. 

Sam squirmed under Frodo's grip, feeling very vulnerable and uncomfortable, "I didn't mean to, I'm-"

Frodo clamped one of his hands on Sam's mouth, "you need to learn a lesson from this Samwise Gamgee, so this doesn't happen again. Do you think that's fair of me?"

Frodo had moved his hand off Sam's hip and began slowly rubbing himself under his pants while staring right into Sam's eyes. Sam felt himself harden and involuntarily bite his lips, so enticed that he forgot he was just asked a question until Frodo's hand whipped back up to pin both of Sam's wrists above his head, Frodo's eyes darkened with lust and power, "are you having a hard time answering simple questions my Sam?" 

Sam stammered out, "N-n-no, Sir, Mr. Frodo, Sir. 'M sorry, Sir." 

Frodo nodded sternly, with an unmistakable glimmer in his eyes as he released the hobbit. 

"Lay down over there," Frodo ordered, pointing to a dale next to a red oak about 10 paces away.  
Sam began to walk over, heart pounding with anticipation. 

Before he could stoop to lay down Frodo spoke again, "wait!" Sam halted, frozen like a frightened deer.

"Take off your clothes," Frodo demanded with a low grumble in his throat.

Frodo's authoritative tone went straight to Sam's dick, he gulped and then slowly removed all his clothing with nervous hands, leaving him naked with a hard on. He stood there awkwardly, feeling heat rising up into his cheeks. Frodo had seen him naked before, but they had never done this before. Frodo took a moment to appreciate Sam's body. He took in his broad and sturdy frame, his chest rising up and down, his beautifully hard cock and plump ass. 

Frodo's voice cut the silence between them like a knife, "look at me," he ordered.

Sam looked sheepishly at Frodo and fought the urge to reach down and stroke himself. He couldn't help being turned on from being told what to do. 

There was purity in that fleeting moment they shared looking into each other's eyes. Sam was completely vulnerable, open, honest. For a moment he saw his friend Frodo looking back at him with love and desire. But the moment soon passed and it wasn't Frodo his old friend who spoke but Frodo his master, his dominator, "do I need to tell you again Sam?" He asked impatiently.

Sam startled, remembering his place and laid down on the ground obediently. 

Frodo walked over to him slowly making disapproving tisking sounds from his mouth and lightly shaking his head, eyeing his servant. He got on all fours, hovering above Sam, lightly running his fingers up his inner thighs. Sam couldn't help but buck his hips up at the touch. 

Frodo continued to caress his thighs, stomach, neck as he spoke in a low voice, "you haven't been very obedient Sam... ignoring my simple requests... kissing other boys... I didn't want to punish you but I don't think you've given me much choice."

Sam smartly kept his mouth shut because he knew he would be in trouble for that too. Frodo brought his mouth up to Sam's and breathed into him without touching their lips, while rubbing his hard on through his pants against Sam's inner thigh. A moan slipped out of Sam's mouth and Frodo swiftly bit hard on Sam's shoulder. A whimper escaped his lips and Frodo retaliated with a sharp slap on his ass, causing Sam to flinch. 

Frodo looked up at Sam, "now, now Sam dear, did I tell you you could make a noise?" 

He made more tisking sounds with his mouth and moved back up to his shoulder and clamped down biting so hard he drew blood but Sam just bit his lip and didn't dare make a sound. He was aching to be touched. He wanted Frodo so badly it went against every instinct in his body not to caress his beautiful lover. Frodo bit down a couple more times until he was sure Sam was going to stay quiet and began sucking at his skin creating little bruises along his neck. Frodo worked his way down to his crotch and breathed hotly onto his cock, not quite touching it to his mouth. 

Sam couldn't take it anymore, "please Mr. Frodo please, please," he whimpered, begging to be touched.

Frodo smirked at that and then suddenly slapped his inner thigh leaving a dark red hand print, "ah ah ah, Sam do you really deserve my pleasure... do you deserve my touch after what you did?"

Sam's eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lip, "no, Mr. Frodo, sir."

Frodo nodded, indicating that was the right answer. He then proceeded to remove his own shirt and trousers and underwear. As Sam watched he just wanted to grab his Frodo and fuck him right then and there but he held his breath and clenched his fists so his hands wouldn't betray him. Frodo crawled over Sam so that he was now straddling his neck. Sam eagerly opened his mouth and Frodo thrust in his hard cock. Frodo put his arms on the ground above Sam's head, supporting himself and also pinning Sam's arms underneath him while he thrusted his cock again and again deep into Sam's receiving mouth.

"Oh Sam", Frodo moaned, throwing his head back.

And Sam new that if Frodo's hands weren't pinning Sam's own down he would have his hands around his own cock, rubbing his erection and quite likely, coming with one stroke. Frodo began to slow his pace as he was getting close to the edge and he pulled himself back with a wet plopping sound from Sam's mouth. Both of them were panting, trying to catch their breath. 

"Very good Sam," Frodo said, leaning down now finally for a kiss.

Sam let Frodo take the lead and didn't dare open his mouth until Frodo forced his way in, sticking his greedy tongue down Sam's throat, Sam moaned into the kiss, wanting to grab Frodo anywhere he could get his hands on but resisted the urge. He was going to be good or he was afraid he would never get to come. Frodo caressed Sam all over, feeling every inch of his skin like he owned him, and in that moment he did, and Sam loved it.

"Oh, Mr. Frodo," Sam gasped.

Frodo turned Sam over the slightest bit and slapped his ass hard 3 times. But he was panting too hard to give another warning. The slaps just intensified their excitement and Frodo felt he could avoid Sam's cock no longer. His mouth went down and hovered over his cock and he licked the head ever so gently and Sam muffled his moan by putting his hand in his mouth. 

Frodo looked up with an evil grin and chuckled, "You like that Sam my lad? C'mon Sam how much do you like it?"

Sam thought it was a trick at first but he had learned now to answer direct questions.  
He started to answer as Frodo put his hand at his base and licked along his whole length.  
Sam choked out, "Yeeesss, yes Mr-ah- yees, Mr. Frodo."

He bucked his hips up at Frodo's touch but Frodo pressed his hips down into the ground to keep him still.  
Sam didn't realize he had closed his eyes until Frodo growled, "look at me." 

And Sam was glad Frodo had stopped touching him for if he had one hand on his cock he would have lost it right then at the sight of Frodo's bright blue eyes staring up at him with his pre cum smeared all over his beautiful lips. And Sam was sure if he couldn't make a noise without command he definitely wasn't allowed to come without command.

"Sam," Frodo said slyly as he ran his hand up and down his leg, Sam's stomach dropped at the cruel sounding tone of his master, Frodo looked right into his eyes, "I am going to suck you off, and stretch your tight little ass," he stretched out a cunning smile, "but whenever you get close to coming, you have to say stop. And if you don't and you come anyways..." his eyes went so dark Sam was wondering if his eyes had ever been actually blue, "then its going to be a long, long unsatisfying journey for you from here on out." 

Sam gulped nervously and squirmed, "please Mr. Frodo please, I can't- please."

But Frodo already had his dick in the back of his throat and Sam was scratching at the grass underneath him, tearing out anything he could grasp.

Frodo began bobbing his head up and down, twisting, slurping, moaning, licking and Sam practically screamed, "stop! Stop please- p-p-please stop, Mr. Frodo please."

Frodo released him with a plop as his dick curled around his stomach. Sam felt like this was the ultimate punishment. He wanted- no- needed to come so badly he felt he was going to explode but he had to say stop. He just wanted Frodo to slam into him and take him for all he's worth and- Sam flinched, Frodo had wet his finger and shoved it up Sam's ass.

"Frodo, Frodo, Frodo," he panted, his mind scrambling into nonsense. 

Frodo slapped his thigh hard, "do I need to put something in your mouth Sam? Or are you going to behave?"

Sam stopped squirming and nodded with tears in the corner of his eyes. He fought the urge to thrust onto Frodo's finger.

"Good boy," Frodo teased with a smile.

He then shoved another finger into Sam and he could barely contain a deep groan from his gut. And before Sam could adjust, Frodo had a third finger in and was scissoring him deep inside his hole. Sam cried out in pain until Frodo had his wet mouth around his dick again and all the pain was erased from his mind. Frodo worked up a nice pace fairly quickly and Sam was breathing heavily. Before long it took all Sam had to yell 'stop' at the last second.

Frodo immediately let his dick fall out of his mouth. Sam wiggled around in frustration until Frodo took away his fingers and Sam suddenly felt empty and cold. He craved his masters touch again and was willing to do anything for it. He let out a whimper and watched as Frodo stood above him, spit on his hand and slowly jerked himself off in front of his gardener. Sam felt this almost too much to bare. And while watching Frodo touch himself, a sudden fear took him that Frodo would just come now and leave Sam untouched and without release as a final punishment.

But after a few more strokes Frodo stopped and he laid down on top of Sam and whispered, "you are so beautiful, Sam. I can't get enough of you."

He stroked his face and went in for a passionate kiss, letting his hands wander everywhere but Sam's aching cock. Sam just took it and laid there surrendering to Frodo's greedy hands and tongue. Frodo grabbed his wrists and pinned them with his hands against the grass above their heads and moved his face an inch away from Sam's and looked him dead in the eyes as he lined himself up and thrust himself hard into Samwise Gamgee.

Sam's eyes rolled back into his head as he clenched around Frodo's cock, causing a moan to escape from Frodo's parted lips. Frodo waited until Sam could adjust to his size before starting up a steady rhythm. After a minute Sam felt he could no longer wait, his hand reached for his cock and when Frodo noticed he slapped it away and a whine escaped Sam's lips before he could bite his tongue. But instead of pulling out, Frodo wrapped one of his hands firmly but not dangerously around Sam's throat, while keeping the other hand on top of Sam's wrists.

Sam moaned at that and let Frodo fiercely thrust into his body while pinning him down like an animal.  
"You're mine Sam," Frodo said unevenly, "you are mine, I own you."

He released his hand from Sam's throat and demanded, "who do you belong to Sam?"  
His thrusts began to get sloppy but he still kept up a brutal pace.

"Y-y-yours master! I'm yours Mr. Frodo, please!" Sam wasn't quite sure what he was begging for but he needed it.

"And you will never touch someone else again will you?" Frodo grunted.

"No Mr. Frodo!" cried Sam, "no please, I'm yours master please!"

Satisfied with that answer and barely keeping himself together, Frodo finally began pumping Sam along with his thrusts. Frodo pounded into Sam so hard, all that could be heard was the slap of flesh on flesh in the stillness of the woods. It seemed even the birds and the river had become still as the two hobbits got louder and louder. Frodo's grunting echoed through the trees. 

Sam cried out, "may I come massster?" slurring the last word, "please pleeeeeassse, sir."

Frodo smirked, "come for me my Sam." 

And that's all Sam needed before he burst all over their chests. Frodo couldn't wait a second longer as he spilled himself into Sam and rode out the high with ragged, sloppy thrusts, hands pushing Sam's hips further into the ground until he toppled over and fell onto Sam, sweat covering both their bodies in a heaping, messy pile. Both of them cracked an exhausted smile. 

After a few minutes when Frodo regained some of his strength he looked at Sam lovingly, "was that okay, Sam?" 

Sam scoffed, "okay? Frodo that was perfect. Better than I had ever imagined."

Frodo began planting soft, butterfly kisses all over Sam's face, neck and chest. "I'm glad Sam," he whispered, "I love you, y'know." 

Sam responded with a dopey smile, "And I love you. You're so lovely, you should be named after the stars, Frodo Baggins." Sam wrapped his arms tighter around his lover and kissed his head. 

Sam didn't say it out loud but he thought to himself that there's no way Frodo could love him as much as he loves Frodo. And they soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep for a while before bathing in the river next to the meadow. 

To their surprise Merry and pippin were awake now and making out on the far side of the river bank. They snuck into the water and rinsed off their sticky mess before either of their friends noticed. But when they did, Merry swam over to them and started rambling about yet another silly argument they were having. This time about different strains of pipe weed.

Pippin shook his head and laughed, "I love him but sometimes I wish I could just gag him and shut him up."

Sam cracked a mischievous smile and Frodo gave him a knowing look. Sam thought he wouldn't mind Frodo gagging him or tying him up. And Frodo seemed to share the fantasy, with the way his eyes draped over Sam's body. Frodo reached for Sam's hand under the water and Sam went a little pink. He liked this. He intertwined his hand tightly with Frodo's. He didn't know how, but Frodo made him feel everything at once. He felt giddy, yet calm. Nervous but excited. He felt warmth and love but also the dirtiest, kinkiest desires he thought anyone had ever come up with. He felt safe knowing he 'belonged' to Frodo and that Frodo loved him back. He would do anything for Frodo, even if all he could do was to love him and try to protect him until the end of their days. They both began to think that maybe this journey wouldn't be so terrible after all.


End file.
